Crimson Princess of Konoha
by WolfWarior
Summary: Uzumaki Naru, her goal nearly impossible, her parents are running outside there alive. She lived through war and survive and now only thing that matter for is her goal. Take one cute genin on the road with her is not problem after all.


In Village hidden in leaves inside of Academy were happy waiting bunch of 12 years newly promoted genins. Today they will be assigned to team a start they shinobi carrier. These bunch of brats can even become new legends,there are many clan heirs in this generation along with few civilian. Of course only one kid with hair style like pineapplenoticed there is odd number of genins. So someone will probably wait one more year or they will find him some from already existing teams.

One special genin was Yakumo Kurama she is an heiress from Kurama clan and because of her Kekkei Genkai she must bear her Ido who decided that everyone must die it was sealed. Now because of that she was physically weak and was nearly dropped from the program only reason she stayed was because of the war between Iwa and Konoha which last for five years. It was really bloody conflict on both sides, at the beginning of the war it looked really bad for Konoha but later after two years of war it started looked great for them. Many heroes raised on the battlefield even Uchiha Itachi who was named Godaime Hokage at the end of the war. Of course, there were many more, but most of them was famous even before. After five years conflict ended, of course, none won in the end but Konoha comes from conflict stronger and united, even talks about Uchiha rebellion died and many traitors were exposed to the light and best thing is that civilian council rights were reduced to nearly nothing

Ah, finally Iruka finished his stupid speech for new genins, Yakumo really prayed to gods now to receive someone who will help her to grow as ninja and not to pamper her like Kurenai-sensei, she wanted to raise like ninja dammit and not to be like princess. Of course, she is clan heir but that is only bonus. Ok, here comes the teams, Kami helps her.

"Okay, class so Team 1 will be ... " Okay, till it is not her name or someone important she does not need to listen, of course. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruna" after one unnatural shriek later "and Sai their Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi " wow so Hokage younger brother have as sensei Copy-ninja Kakashi? Wow, that is so great. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame Shino, and Izunuka Kiba and their Sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Uff so happy that she escapes Kurenai, Kami how she did not like her, hell she abandoned her when problems begun and she would certainly be unhappy be with her. After all, it is tracking squad. " Team 9 is still. in the rotation so Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino their Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Ok, that is probably Ino-Shika-Cho remake and their sensei is not extra popular. But wait... she was left out, everyone already have the team only her not, Kami dammit she tried so hard and still nothing? She just want to be a ninja and they did not even gave her chance. Tears started leaking inside her eyes, dammit, dammit it all. "Oh and I nearly forgot Kurama Yakumo will be taken as an apprentice to..." to who? Someone who will leave her like Kurenai or what? Someone weak so she would always stay weak? " *Gulp* Her Sensei will be Uzumaki Naru."

Whole class just roared "WHAT ?!" Is Uzumaki Naru her Sensei? That is even better that Hokage, Thank you Kami for this chance, she will not fail not now not when she finally have a chance to prove her worth. She was so happy that she could probably die and does not care. Of course, one pink-haired harpy must destroy her moment. " Sensei why Yakumo has her I bet that Sasuke-kun would be a better student than her. After all, she is weak. " What? She is not weak, well maybe she is but that is not her fault stupid Ido must be sealed and because of that stupid seal she is weak. Suddenly murderous aura entered room and there she saw her.

(Hokage Tower )

Jounins was currently at the tower with the Hokage watching class and of course watching final decision about their teams. Kakashi was of course still looking bored even when he received genins. You must know him really well to know that he is in reality paying attention. After Kurenai team was announced she was in shock. "Hokage-Sama why did you not put Yakumo on team with me ?" After all, she is probably the best teacher for her. Only Hokage is better in Genjutsu then her. Itachi looked stoic as ever, hell he looked like stone face "Someone decided to take her as an apprentice and I talked with Yakumo and she does not wish to be with you. " Well, that is an understatement of the year probably, when she abandoned her what the hell she expected, of course, everyone is silence for their own good. "Wait who take her ?"

She must take Yakumo from whoever is it. Suddenly from behind her hear voice " Why of course me." When she turn around and saw who was that her eyes were wide and brain stopped work.

(Back at Ninja Academy)

"Why me of course have you got any problem with that, " she asked with a smile that promise death and hell. There she stood one of the most deadly persons in the village. She was only 15 years old and already reputation as High-class S-rank who was trained by Sandaime Hokage, Person who beat even Itachi in a fair fight. One would think that time itself stopped in the room. Such effect had her presence. High 5,5 feet with her Crimson hairs which fall to her waist, her beautiful face along with her cute little nose. Three whiskers mark on her face and her eyes, Kami her eyes it was like predator looking for her food. Her attire was standard ANBU uniform only without mask on her back rest her personal made katana. This was Uzumaki Naru, someone who can control Kyuubi power, someone who alone stood against the army of Iwa ninja, this was Crimson Princess of Konoha, or better know as Benihime. And this was her sensei...Coooooool.


End file.
